


I Hate This Reality

by B_Uthoughtwrong



Series: The Things I Hate About You [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Insert, Don't worry because i'm going to make a part three just because, F/M, Fluff, Rejoice for I have finally made a part two-ish, Yup it's the really alternate kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Uthoughtwrong/pseuds/B_Uthoughtwrong
Summary: A drabble-y take on the forth line, technically forth but actually third hated thing, of the poem in the film 10 Things I Hate About You."I hate it when you stare"





	I Hate This Reality

**Author's Note:**

> PRETTY PLEASE READ, (LIKE ALL OF IT [THANKS])  
> Yuuuup, my summary is frackin confusing af but let me live as I hopefully delight you with writing I should've done wayyy wayyyyyyyyy sooner.
> 
> IF YOU'VE BEEN READING MY DAREDEVIL SERIES, YOU SHOULD KNOW that I am really truly sorry for not continuing yet, not properly anyway, but this drabble series has been so super fun to write so yeah, I hope to get the inspiration flowing through me and soon enough continue with a proper story sequel to the previous story with the alternate reality thing going on. If you haven't read that fic, and have not a clue as to what I am blabbling on about, I wanna point out **you don't actually have to read the other story in order to understand this one** , but go check it out if you wanna. 
> 
> Anyway, WITH REGARDS TO THE SUMMARY & FILM, well the film is pretty darn amazing and if you've seen it you'll understand, _probably,_ that the poem actually states more than ten things, but you know, I'm not even mad because I get to write more stuff, so wooptey-do.  
>  Aside from the generic, 'i swear i'm sorry for the typos I was too lazy to deal with right now,' that will be all.  
> I love youu  
> xxx

_I hate it when you stare_

* * *

Don't get me wrong, this whole, _'I'm in another reality and here, my boyfriend can actually see me'_  thing was actually pretty enjoyable, but there was something unsettling, something like an itch, an _unbelievably_  annoying itch I could never scratch because it in was _not_ an itch; it was the fact I'm in another reality and here, my boyfriend _can actually see me._

Lo and behold this wasn't my first impression about my predicament, I actually very much loved the soul who used me like a lab rat and placed me in this seemingly same but strangely foreign reality which had twists I never thought was possible. I find myself in a contradicting conundrum as I both accepted and declined the truth of this reality. It help no one when my brain started processing the fact my entity did not belong here and started wondering, _well,_ if I'm here, _me_ from the real world... or is it technically also an alternate reality, where the hell was _me_  but _from here_ at? More importantly, was I basically a cheater? I mean, my boyfriend, who I was spending all my time with here, still was my boyfriend, but at the same time he _wasn't,_ so did that mean I was cheating on my boyfriend... _with my boyfriend?_

Thank all things sweet, however, that my boyfriend, _my_ _Matthew Murdock,_ who could see and was not actually _my_ Matthew Murdock, was still the kind and caring man I knew and loved. He reassured me that I very much still real and that I was very much _still going to hurt him_ if I punched him on the face. He looked at me with hesitation, wondering if I was still going to go on with my assault, but found that I wasn't going to, and secured an arm over my shoulders as we trotted around Hell's Kitchen and discovered what was different about his reality and mine.

 

He and I were now at the top of a high building, sharing a laugh as Matt and I discussed some of the differences we found, as he pulled me in a tight embrace, his lips then ghosting over mine. When he pulled away, he examined my face, taking in every feature, every curve, every pore, and every _flaw,_ in turn making me look away in embarrassment. I could just feel the intense burn of blood on my cheeks at the bizarre sensation of the man's stare. "Hey now," he murmured as I pulled away and hid my face in my hands. "Don't do that." he softly chuckled, pulling me back close to him by my hips.

"You are beautiful." he said slowly as his hands firmly gripped my wrists, lightly pulling them away from my face. "And not just on the outside, but on the inside as well."

I avoided his sight and stifled a laugh, "So what, you have x-ray vision here?" I tested, finally gazing at his gleaming brown eyes, falling in adoration for the wonder I hadn't appreciated all too much. His nose and eyes crinkled, and he sounded a laugh I never tired hearing, "Well, harty- _har-har._ " he said, tucking hair behind my ear, expression softening, making me blush violently once again.

"Don't look at me like that! It's making me think I have something on my face." I said, clenching my jaw as I decided to once again just look away from the man.

"Well, there is something on your face." Matt said in a matter-of-factly tone.

I turned to him with wide eyes, then covered my face. "Matty! We've been walking around all day and you hadn't the slightest decency to point out I had something on my face!" I said, wiping away whatever was on my face with my hands, turning to Matt for a verdict. "Well, what is it? Did I get it off? Where is it?"

He chuckled and gripped my hands. He threw my limbs over his shoulder, and kissed the tip of my nose. "Baby, that _something_  on your face is beauty,"  _Are you for fu-_ "and you'll never get rid of it because it's radiating all over you."

I groaned out, then started punching the man, grunts and huffs exiting through clenched teeth. He was only laughing at my actions as he pulled back and shielded himself with his arm. "AW-hey! Didn't I establish-ah-- that I I still was going..." he caught both my arms, "to get hurt if you punch me?" he raised his brows and looked at me with with a devious expression.

I huffed, rolled my eyes, and pulled away, trying to hide a smile that was threatening to hatch on my lips. "Well you deserve it!" Matt laughed at my stubbornness. "Oh, is it a crime then? Should I get locked up for thinking my girl's the most beautiful thing I've laid eyes on?"

I couldn't help it, I broke out in laughter and Matt quickly joined in, shouting out in victory with a big smile a child would have after winning a game. I continued laughing but slapped Matt's arm, still a little bit annoyed, shushing and scolding him for his noise and comments, "You should get locked up for being too loud and, quite frankly, for being the most idiotic cheese stick I have had the displeasure to know."

He pulled me back to him and place his hands on either side of my face, "Don't say that. You know it'll be an offense to cheese sticks everywhere." 

He and I shared a soft chuckle, and I then snaked my arms around Matt's toned torso. He took his time scanning my face and brushing his fingers gently on my skin as if it was made of the most brittle material ever. In the silence of his company and the intensity of his gaze, I closed my eyes, not wanting to kill the warm moment we shared, simply wanting to stay in nice and happy moment. "I can't even tell you how much love I feel when I look at you." he whispered like it was his deepest darkest secret. I felt my cheeks heat up again at his words while he continued, "I don't even want to imagine what it would be like not seeing your face when I wake up in the morning." He rested his forehead on mine, "I mean, what would my day be without seeing your pretty little drooling face at 4 am?" he teased, making me groan out again.

 _"Fucking--_  I do _NOT_ drool, Murdock!" I said, attempting to break away but got caught in Matt's arms instead. He huffed comically, "Alright. I mean denial's unhealthy _-hey AW! Geez--_ OK. You win. You don't drool!"

"Damn right." I said victoriously after pinching his sides. I was now nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck, pulling him down a little for better access.

"And another thing," he huffed as he sealed me tighter in his arms, "How is other me okay with the fact that he'll never see your cute butt as you walk off to work?"

 

I pulled away and gave Matt who looked awfully pleased with himself an  _are-you-fucking-serious_ look where he only replied with an  _I-swear-I'm-an-innocent-angel_ look. I rolled my eyes, "Welp, the decision is unanimous." I said with a sigh, "I hate this reality."


End file.
